1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dischargeable storage device and an apparatus comprising a dischargeable storage device for evenly distributing food over a surface.
2. Background Art
In the manufacture of certain food items, such as pizza, it is necessary to evenly distribute food over a surface. For instance, in making pizzas, the cheese should be evenly distributed over the surface of the pizza.
The popularity of pizza, and the high volume production thereof, necessitates that pizza ingredients should be evenly distributed over the surface of the pizza for quality, economical, and aesthetic purposes. Even distribution of cheese helps to give the pizza an attractive, consistent appearance; uniform baking characteristics; and uniform cutting and taste characteristics.
Originally, distributing cheese over the surface of a pizza was done by hand. However, this method failed to produce consistent and accurate results.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,760 issued to Ansari and assigned to the same assignee as the present application, discloses an apparatus for evenly distributing food over a surface, and in particular, to an apparatus for evenly distributing a predetermined amount of cheese on the surface of a pizza. While the invention described by the '760 patent proved successful, improvements were made thereto.